Night of Memories of Two Great Shinobi
by the Composcreator
Summary: Naruto has to be @ the Mount for Sage business before the trip to island. So, Tsunade orders for one last night of drinks and party for all the ninja's. Hinata just happened to find a scroll storing possesions of the 4th and his wife. Naruhina talk added. For Adoption!
1. Chapter 1 Start of the night

_YOSH! I am getting to my third fanfiction at last! I have decided that I will alternate between the chapters for this and my FT X DGM story! U guys had better motivate me real bad if you want me to continue writing these lol!_

_I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or have any hold related to the franchise what so ever._

_Any who, this is a lot of KushinaXMinato, but has hints and talks of NaruHina. There's also some stuff I'm gonna make up about jutsu's and other stuff. Plus, I'm gonna use stuff from Shippuden episode #232 even though it hasn't even been released since I already know some details based on previews. Hope you don't mind! So Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1- The Start of a Long Night of Reminiscence**

"Hey, Granny! There's something I've gotta talk to you about, something important!" Naruto yelled as he burst into the hut currently being used as the Hokage's office. As usual, Tsunade was at the desk with stacks of paper that went beyond her head, many of them concerning the recall of all ninja's to the village.

"What is it now?" she replied while Shizune and Sakura took care of the finished pile and added more to the unfinished pile.

"I've got to go back to Mount Myoboku and spend the night there before I leave for tomorrow's mission to the Lighting Nation." replied the whiskered genin with an expression of slight annoyance on his face. This caused the three females in the room to look up at him. He had just recently been given this mission, which was a mere cover to get him to the agreed safety zone for him and the 8-tails.

"Why? You were just there a few days ago." Shizune responded, referring to the day when Naruto suddenly poofed out of Ichiraku's causing concern, scratch that, causing panic for everyone, only for him to return hours later saying that he had been given the key to the seal and a prophecy from the great elder toad.

"Well it has to do with the summoning contract and me becoming a sage" Naruto replied with a shrug to his shoulders. "Apparently there's some ceremony that I have to participate in for becoming a sage. Plus, I need to set up my clones there to act as reserves for sage mode chakra." As Naruto said all this, Tsunade had put her hands together and listened carefully, considering what she was hearing. After a moment of deliberation, she nodded and said "Alright then you can go." Shizune and Sakura directed questioning looks towards their leader while Naruto just grinned.

"Alright then I'm off!" As he put his hands together for the seal of his famous jutsu, the door was opened by Hinata Hyuga, who was surprised to see the boy there, and vice versa. " Ah.. Uh.. Hey Hinata" he said nervously, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. Though is wasn't as noticeable as the one present on Hinata's.

"Um…Naruto… he..hello" Sakura raised an questioning eyebrow at this interaction. Usually, the young Hyuga was the one who acted all nervous. Now, it had become a two-way street. Just what had happened between these two?

"Www…well I gotta get going. See ya tomorrow!" Naruto said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. In all honesty, Tsunade was the only one not surprised by this. In fact, she went ahead and said, "The real one is probably at the Mountain already. Fukasaku had probably already summoned him there. They must have decided it would be easier to use the jutsu for reverse summoning twice instead of three times, so they sent a clone as a messenger." Shifting her attention to the room's newest occupant, she asked "What brings you here Hinata?"

Recollecting herself, Hinata responded by pulling out an abnormally large scroll that had been hidden behind her back. "Lady, I found this among the rubble of the Hokage house and decided to bring it to you." She said this, though she had a slightly guilty look on her face. Reading this, Tsunade responded "Did you take a look inside?" to which the young girl responded by nodding her head, though she quickly said, "I didn't break any of the seals though!"

Tsunade sighed and said "I can't blame you considering what the outside of the scroll reads." At this, Sakura looked at the outside covering of the scroll as Hinata gave it to the leader and was surprised at what she read.

"**POSSESIONS OF UZUMAKI AND NAMIKAZE"**

_How was it? Review please no flaming! _

_P.S. Hinata and Naruto have not yet told anyone about the confession from the Pain attack and this is the first time they looked directly into each other's eyes and first time the all the other age group ninja's were not around._


	2. Adoption

**This is my official way of notifying people that I am putting a story up for adoption.**

**If you wish you to adopt this story, PM me with the following:**

**General idea of where you want to take it**

**Any and all relationships/pairings you plan to exploit/expand upon**

**Specifically say what will happen in first 2-3 chapters of story if you do adopt it**

**For those of you who were expecting more of this story, I apologize, but I got distracted by other fanfic projects, not to mention my own personal life. For those who did read this story and give reviews, thank you very much!**


End file.
